Union of Souls
by SherwoodShippers
Summary: Five years after their divorce and remarriage to other people, Denise and Frank come together with their spouses, their secrets, and their unfinished business to celebrate their grandon's first Christmas. Will these soulmates reconnect and if so, why? R/R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A different kind of holiday story centering on the first Christmas of Jeremy and Tanya's four month old son. Frank and Denise are not married, they have remarried other people, but old feelings die hard for two united souls as we'll see during this family tale.

The Sherwoods pulled into their driveway and locked their bikes. They'd been riding every morning for the last few months. "How did it feel today?" Jordana asked her husband. "They'd been married five years just the past October.

"Great!" he said smiling; he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground.

She laughed and smiled, "Frank, be careful."

"I am, stop worrying," he said laughing. "You're worse that Denise ever was."

"Sure, she understood all the kind of stuff," Jordana replied. "You think she'll be there next week?"

"Probably, it's her grandson's first Christmas as well as mine," he replied.

Jordana rolled her eyes, "She single or with some other guy?"

"Remarried, just over a year I think."

"Good for her, it's about time," Jordana said wiping her face. "Makes me feel a little better."

"Why?" he asked.

"If she's married...You won't..."

He sighed. "Jordy, honey I've told you before, nothing she says or does will ever make me go back to her, okay?"

She nodded, "You wanted me to call her to visit you in the hospital."

""Yeah, so," he said, he didn't see the big deal.

"Why?" She asked. "If she means nothing to you why did you want to see her when you had surgery?"

He shrugged. "She's a friend, what are you getting so upset about?"

"Because she told me at the baby's Christening that if she had to do it again she'd never have let you go!" she snapped. "And she left you, you didn't leave her."

He sighed. "I cannot believe you are jealous of her."

"Why not?" she asked going in the house and starting their breakfast just as the phone rang.

"Hello," Frank answered.

"Hey Dad," Jeremy said. "Looks like Jacob's only going to have one grandparent at Christmas. Mom's not coming and she won't say why."

"Oh, do you want me to talk to her?" he asked.

"I guess, she's not talking a lot at all and Robert even said he doesn't know she's just said she's not up to coming."

"I'll talk to her," he said.

"Thanks Dad," Jeremy said as his four month old son started shrieking.

Frank laughed, "Kid has good lungs."

"Sherwood temper," he laughed. "We'll see you on the 18th right?"

"We'll be there," he said and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Jordana asked. Her husband's face was so expressive.

"Denise isn't going to Jeremy's for the baby's first Christmas."

"Why? She was so excited about it at the christening..." Then she stopped. "Oh Frank..." She knew why, she'd only see Denise three days ago but she swore her to secrecy.

"What?" he asked.

"That's too bad; I...call her or go see her."

"Jordana what is it?" he asked.

"I can't tell you Frank," she said. "I don't like her for the pain she caused you but...She's a woman and when two women talk and give each other their word we don't break it."

"Fine," he said and walked away.

Jordana picked up the phone and dialed Denise's house.

"Hello," Denise answered.

"Hey, how you feeling?" she asked with real concern.

"Terrible," she sighed.

"I know, listen, Jeremy told Frank you aren't going for Christmas and I think it's a big mistake. You need your family to get through this and you need to be positive, please go, if it's the drive and Robert can't go we'll take you."

"It's not," she said with as must conviction as she could. "I don't want anyone seeing me like this."

"With any luck you'll be doing this for awhile, you can't hide it. It'll tear Jeremy to bits if this is...and you aren't with him."

She sighed and thought a moment. "Okay, you're right. I'll be there."

"Can Rob be gone the two weeks or do you want us to drive you?"

"He can bring me, thanks though."

"Okay, I'll help you okay? I'll do all I can to help them not know. I had my sister and my aunt go through it, and they didn't have your courage."

Denise smiled. "Thanks, we'll see you on the 18th."

Jordana smiled and hung up. She went to find her husband. He was in the shop working on his grandson's gift.

"Hey soldier," she said offering a bright smile.

"Hey, who were you just talking to?"

"Nobody," she said coyly but Frank wasn't playing the game.

"So you're going loony and talking to yourself?"

"No," she said rolling her eyes skyward.

"So..." He wasn't used to pulling teeth.

She was silent. He let it go. "As soon as I finish we'll go out and finish the shopping."

She nodded and went and put her arms around him. "You mad at me?"

"Not at all, give me half hour then we'll go. I love you." He gave a quick kiss and she left to go about her own preparations.


	2. Chapter 2

The week flew by and before they knew it the time had come to leave for Jeremy's. Denise and Robert were the first to arrive, she was a nervous wreck and just wanted to go back home.

"Nobody will notice," he soothed. "You take the pills on time, soak in the tub, if someone says we can say it's arthritis."

She sighed and nodded "Let's go." They walked up to the door and knocked.

Tanya answered the door with a big bright smile. "Hi, come on in. Jake's sleeping." She gave them each a hug.

"Hey, there's my favorite daughter-in-law," she said smiling.

"I better be since I'm your only daughter-in-law," Tanya laughed as Jeremy came out of the bedroom. "Hey, Mom." He hugged her all smiles.

"Hey honey," Denise replied returned his hug and his bright smile.

"Dad and Jordana are almost here, he took a shortcut again," Jeremy laughed. "I can hear her screaming at him in the passenger seat, it's pretty funny."

"I hated when he did that," she said laughing.

"I don't think you yelled like that though," Jeremy replied. "Let's get your things put away, Jake should be up in about half an hour or so."

"Okay, I can't wait to see him!" she said beaming.

"Have a seat," he offered then their bell rang. Denise could hear the squabbling on the other side of the door. "If you learned how to read a map..."

Tanya opened the door to her father-in-law and his wife arguing, well her screaming and him trying not to get hit.

"Whoa, guys enough, tis the season to be peaceful," Tanya laughed. "Come on in, you're here, it's all good."

Jordana walked in and hugged Jeremy and Tanya.

Frank was loaded down with presents Jeremy's eyes just bulged, "Okay, taking the Grandpa thing a little too seriously."

"It's his first Christmas," he defended.

"Go easy on your Dad," Denise spike up from the sofa. "He's never had a first Christmas before."

Jeremy laughed but nodded.

Denise got up and went to hug her former husband, they did still maintain a friendship and they did share a son.

Frank knew something was wrong but he let it go for now and hugged her.

He couldn't help but pull her a little closer than usual.

She only smiled and let him, neither of the other spouses was comfortable with this but they let it go.

Tanya broke it up by bring the baby out, "Look who's awake!"

Denise pulled away from Frank and went and took her grandson.

He was cute as a button he looked just like Jeremy did.

"He's getting so big!" Denise exclaimed.

"I know it," Tanya replied. "He eats like no kid I've ever seen." Denise laughed along with Frank, "So did Jeremy."

They said in perfect unison.

Jeremy laughed, "You all scare me when you do that."

"After you're married as long as we were you'll do it too," Frank warned. "Why don't you show Mom to her room, she's tired."

Denise looked at him like he had two heads.

"Dee, you're tired," Frank told her. "I can tell go on and rest."

"I'm fine," she said laughing at him.

"No, you're not," Frank replied. "Go to bed or I'll take you myself."

"Yeah, I don't think so," she said sitting down with the baby.

He kept watching her, he saw her misstep and wince a little and lost his temper. "That is it, Denise, I warned you, you don't take care of yourself, him I'll deal with later, Jeremy where's your mother's room?"

"Second door on the left," he replied knowing not to defy his father.

Frank had Denise by the arms and led her to the bedroom, "Denise," he said leading her to the room. "Now what is going on?"

"Nothing Frank!" she said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You are pale, you're sore, and totally exhausted," he snapped. "Why is he not tending to you?"

"Because it's not his job or yours."

"Yes it is," Frank replied. "We have a son and a grandson, you are stuck with me."

"Frank, we're divorced," she reminded him.

"We're parents and we're friends," he reminded her spreading a blanket over her. "Just close your eyes, you were up all night excited, I know you. Want me to stay?"

She didn't know why but she did, she nodded her head.

"All right, now, just rest up and you'll feel better," he sighed and smiled. He ran his hand over her hair and back gently, he always put her to sleep like that.

She curled into a ball and went to sleep in minutes.

He waited until she was out before going back to the living room.

"She okay?"Jeremy asked.

No," Frank snapped fixed on Robert. "How in the Hell can you let her get like that?"

" She's just tired," he corrected.

"She's more than that! She's exhausted, she's way too thin, and she doesn't have enough energy to argue with me and she perfected that skill twenty years ago! If you don't know what you're doing, ask!"

He sighed and just ignored Frank and went to his wife.

Jordana was not happy at all with her husband.

He knew right away too, she had that look and he hated it.

"Jordy," he sighed. "Come here, honey."

She didn't move, she didn't want him near her right now.

He went instead as Jeremy ushered Tanya out of the room. "Jordana, there's something wrong?"

She didn't say anything, she was afraid she's end up saying too much.

He just held her to him, "I'm sorry, it's hard to...for twenty years I gave her all I am, it's hard to break that."

"I know," she said. "It's okay."

He kissed her cheek, "Where's my grandson?"

"Tanya has him; he was hungry."

He kissed her again, "How about a walk?"

"Okay," she said smiling. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later everyone was in the living room talking and laughing, enjoying time with the baby. Frank looked around and that's when he noticed Denise was nowhere around.

Robert had gone to the Richmond branch of his office for some work. Frank went to look for Denise to see if she was okay.

He found her curled up in her room crying her heart out.

He sighed, "Hey, Dee. You all right?"

"In pain," she said through clenched teeth.

"Pain?" he sat on the bed. "Migraine? Pain in your stomach?"

"Everywhere," she hissed trying to keep from crying out.

"Just be still, I'll get Tanya."

"No," she said quickly. "I'm fine."

"You are crying in pain," he sighed. "Okay out with it."

She sighed she was too tired to keep hiding. "It's the cancer."

He blanched white, "The what?"

"Cancer," she repeated.

"I knew something wasn't right," he sighed. "Cancer of the..."

"Bones," she said and curled tighter.

"Okay." He thought a minute then sat on the bed and held her. "Let's just breathe in deep now...just think about how deep you can breathe in then release it all out. I've got you."

She did that but it wasn't helping, she was sobbing now.

"Do you have pills or shots or anything?" he asked gently.

"Pills," she said. "In my bag."

He put her down and got the pills from the bag, "Here, try to sit enough to swallow then I'll stay until it's better okay?"

She nodded and sat up and took her pills, then she lay back down and curled into a ball.

"How bad is the cancer?"

"Stage 3," she whispered into his leg. "And it's progressing fast because I won't do chemo"

"That stops when we get home," he replied.

"What?" she asked.

"The chemo, you start it as soon as I get you home, team work, right?"

"Frank, we live in separate houses, even separate towns," she reminded him. He was being ridiculous.

"I have a car and a spare room," he reminded her. "You think I'm going to your funeral you're wrong."

"I'm not doing chemo," she said "And besides I'm married and so are you, I'm not leaving my husband"

"He's not here," Frank replied. "When you need him he's not here, he's letting you get away with this lunacy."

"Because I told him if he didn't like it leave. I'm not doing chemo, I won't do it."

"Why not?" he pressed. "You want to be dead this time next year"

"I'm not going to get sick and lose my hair," she said. "It's not worth it."

"It is worth it, you're life...you have so much more to give, a grandson, more grandchildren maybe...Denise...you have to be so miserable..."

"I am but I won't do chemo," she repeated. She would not let him convince her. "I won't have my son ashamed of me"

"What?" Frank was very confused. "Denise you sure it's bone and not brain that's insane!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Why are you...okay you agree to chemo or I go back and tell Jeremy right now and I mean it. If Robert can't or won't care for you then I will"

"I don't need anyone to take care of me," she said defensively. "I can take care of myself!"

He gave up, "Just lay, I'll sit until the pain goes."

She nodded, an hour passed but the pills didn't seem to do anything and she was getting weaker from the pain.

"Dee, let me get Tanya. She's a doctor she can't say anything to anyone," he soothed. "Please honey. You can't breathe right."

"No, I don't want them knowing," she murmured.

"Denise, you need more medicine, I can't let you suffer like this. It's Tanya or I get you over my shoulder and we go to the ER and you spend Christmas in a hospital."

"It'll go away, just stay with me." She was falling asleep from exhaustion.

"I'll stay with you no matter what," he whispered. "What if you lay against me for support?"

She nodded and reached for him, she didn't understand this but she wanted him, she didn't want Robert, she wanted Frank.

He got on his side and eased her back to him, "Remember when you had the boy and he was laying on your sciatic nerve how much it hurt? And I'd lay with you like this...remember what you said?"

She shook her head; she was in too much pain to talk.

"You said I was better medicine that any of the other stuff they had you try," he reminded her. "We'd lay this way or sit in the bath or you'd lie on the floor on your back, remember?"

She smiled and nodded "Yeah."

"Maybe the tub might help you," he offered as the door slowly opened and Jeremy poked his head inside.

"You okay mom?"he asked.

"Mom's feeling a little fluish," Frank lied. "And the great prize she refers to as a husband bailed on her. I've got it, go back to the party."

"You sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure, go and keep everyone else out of here until the headache dies down, go on."

He nodded and left the room and closed the door.

Jordana got up when Jeremy came back, "Where's your dad? He okay?"

"Yeah, he's with mom. She's not feeling well," he replied.

"Oh well, I'll go and give him a break then? Where's her husband?" Jordana tolerated the friendship but she hated the underlying emotion that sizzled whenever her husband and his ex wife were in a room together.

"He bailed apparently," he replied and rolled his eyes. His mother was alone a lot.

"You Dad only got out of the hospital two weeks ago he doesn't need all this," she sighed.

"I know," he replied, and he agreed. "But there's nothing we can do, he won't leave her if she's sick."

"Tanya, can you take a look at Denise, please. I'm worried about Frank catching anything respiratory."

"Sure," she said and went to take a look at Denise.

"Dee, please," Frank was begging her to let him get Tanya. "Denise you can't breathe."

"What's going on?"Tanya asked knowing there was more than the "flu" happening in that room.

"Dee?" He didn't want to overrule her but she had to have help.

She shook her head.

"She's in a lot of pain," Frank sighed. "Headache and bones just achy but she's never been good with pain."

"Okay, let me check her over."

Denise knew the cat was coming out of the bag then but she just let it go. Tanya didn't say anything; she went to her back, got a syringe of opiates and injected the medicine. "You'll sleep awhile and tomorrow we'll figure out a dosing schedule. Try to rest."

"I can't stay in here long, Jeremy will know something's wrong," she protested, she was already so exhausted.

"Jeremy is so busy with the baby," Tanya soothed. "You'll sleep and I'll back up Frank's very bad lie about you having the flu, it's fine."

She nodded and tried to get some sleep.

The drugs knocked her out and Frank was able to leave her side and return to the gathering.

"She okay?"Jordana asked

"Asleep for now," he sighed. "She doesn't get sick often but when she does." He wrapped his arms around Jordana and held tight.

She was very tense and a little shaky.

"You feeling all right love?" he asked. "You look a little pale."

"Yeah, just a headache."

"Want to lie down or take a stroll with the little man here?" he picked up his grandson and tickled his belly. "We can take him to see Santa."

"Yeah, let's do that, I hope he isn't afraid of him," she said laughing. So many times she'd seen the babies on Santa's laps screaming.

"Jeremy was terrified of him," Frank replied already laughing. "Screamed his head off, yanked off Santa's beard, then took off naked though the mall only after kicking and elf, Denise as so embarrassed."

Jordana burst out laughing, she could picture that and it was hysterical.

"He's not mobile yet, so let's go."

Jordana agreed with a smile and they packed up Jake for a trip to Santa Claus.


	4. Chapter 4

The next night Denise was up walking around the house quietly, she couldn't sleep and nothing was working and the pain was starting again.

She went and sat in the living room and tried to just relax and hoped it would go away.

Jordana was sleeping peacefully in Frank's arms. He slid out of bed, he heard someone stirring, probably his son worried about his little boy's first big holiday.

When he got up though it was Denise, she was on the couch trying her best to be quiet.

"Hey," he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," she admitted. "You okay?"

"Sore myself," he replied. "Jordana is sleeping like a rock in there."

Denise smiled "I have always been a light sleeper."

"I know, I remember that one time I had a broken rib, I moved and you were up in a second..." He sat down. "Denise, have you thought at all about what we talked about?"

"Chemo?"

"Yes," he replied. "If Robert isn't plugged in, Jeremy will step up. I will be there every step of the way."

"No, I'm not doing it," she said.

"Denise, why? Just give me a solid reason why," Frank replied.

"Because I don't want to," she said firmly hoping he'd drop it.

"Why, Sweetheart?" He took her hand.

"Why do something that's not going to work and just put myself in more pain?"

Frank nodded, "Okay, Sweetheart," he said gently. "Okay, but how do you know it won't help? Is it in other organs too?"

"It's in my hip and my leg, my back and my ribs," she said trying to remember the pattern her doctor told her it was taking.

"So just the bones but a lot of them," he sighed. "Denise, I ...I have to ask if...if things were..." He was choked up and having trouble talking.

"What?"she asked.

"If things were different, if...WE...would you?"

"Probably," she said nodding her head.

"Why?" He pressed. "Why then and not now?"

"Because you'd make me."

"Yeah, I'd make you and I'd do it by asking you," he turned and took her hand. "From my heart to yours, Denise, please thing about this."

She sighed and to his dismay started to cry.

He pulled her in close, "There we go, that's it..." It was then she saw the scar on his chest.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"I had heart surgery," he replied. "You knew, I told Jordana to..."

"She never told me," she informed him. He was surprised.

He sighed, "I'd asked her to tell you so you could come see...when I saw you this sick I thought..."

"She never called, I'd have been there if she had sick or not," she assured him.

He nodded as a way of absolving guilt that was not even hers to begin with. "Okay, honey, it's all right. It doesn't hurt; lay right here."

She pulled away a little, she was afraid of hurting him.

"It doesn't hurt," he told her. "Lay here."

She hesitated but laid her head on his chest, she was terrified of this cancer and it showed.

"Want to listen to a gem of wisdom from your bad tempered stubborn ex husband?" he asked holding her.

She laughed and nodded "Sure."

"You have a war inside of you and if there's one thing I know about it's war. I know you're frightened, I know you're angry, I know you're confused, and that's real good because it also means you're paying attention. I want you to think about it, and think do you want to surrender or invade."

She just laid there and kept quiet, she just wanted someone to hold her and tell her everything was okay and Robert wouldn't do that.

"I don't want you to decide now, but over the next couple of days just think about it and whatever you choose, I'll support it with Jeremy, with Robert...but by the New Year you have to tell the truth or I will."

She only nodded, she was now shaking, that scared her; she didn't want people looking at her differently.

"I know you're afraid, I know you're very afraid but you feel better now don't you, just being held real close?"

She nodded and snuggled closer to him.

"How do we know you need us if you don't tell us the truth?" he asked rubbing her back.

"I was afraid," she said so quietly he'd almost missed it.

"Of what? That we wouldn't love you as much as we do right now. Dee, we'll love you more."

"No, of people looking at me differently," she insisted and was getting rather upset.

"Differently?" he didn't understand.

"When I do chemo, I'm going to get sick, my hair's going to fall out; people are going to look at me differently! They are going to take pity and I don't want that," she declared.

"You know I lost mom last year right?" he asked her, he loved his mother dearly and never talked about her death with anyone.

"Yeah, your sister called me."

"She died of cancer," Frank told her with tears already running down his cheeks. "And I didn't see anything to pity, and I was there with her...all I did was admire a woman that fought hard to survive." He pushed her off and got up to turn away.

""Frank," she said putting her hand on his shoulder."I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

His breathing got very fast, he had pushed so much down in the last five years. Jordana was not open at all to male expression of emotion through anything but anger and sex.

Denise put her arms around him and held him close. "Ssh, I know it hurts," she soothed. "I know."

And in the safety of her arms he let it go and go and go...she'd never seen him do this, just cry like this, not the night he learned of Jeremy's abuse, not the night they decided it was over, not even the night their son tried to take his own life, never had she seen this much pain come from him and it made her angry.

She let him go and sat him on the sofa. "Stay here, I'll be right back," she said and kissed his cheek before going to give Jordana a piece of her mind.

Denise got up and went to the bed room where Jordana was just waking up. "How could you?"she snapped.

"What?" Jordana asked rolling over reaching for her husband. "Where is..."

"Right now he is in the living room sobbing for his mother, it seems to me like he hadn't gotten to do that because this has been bottled up for a while," she said "No wonder his heart is bad!"

"His heart is fine!" she snapped. "If he wanted to grieve he could have!"

"Apparently he doesn't know that and his heart is not fine if he had to he have surgery! You didn't even call me!" she fired. "He asked you to and you didn't!"

"Why would I do that?" she hissed. "Since the day he and I married I lived in your shadow!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Me and you!" she snapped. "It was Denise would do, Denise would say...I'm not you!"

"Yeah well that's obvious!"she snapped. "I'd have never let him get in this shape!"

"Maybe it's because of that processes like he does, it's not okay for a man to fall apart like that!" She got up to go to her husband but Denise as in her way. "I think you've done enough, there's a time in the Army when you have to back out and leave it to the experts, and I'd say I'm that when it comes to him."

"He's my husband!" Jordana defended.

"Not right now he's not," Denise said and went back to Frank. Sure enough he was still very upset, had his hand on his chest and couldn't catch his breath.

She thought quickly and did what he did for her when she had panic attacks, she sat behind him and pulled him to her chest and held on tight.

He fought her hold, her arms made it harder to draw breath. She thought of something else, she loosened his robe, his pajama bottoms and shirt then sat face to face with his hands in hers. "You're fine, no one is upset with you, and it's all right to miss your Mom."

He tried to talk but couldn't.

Jordana wasn't going to sit idly by. She made her was out to the living room. "Frank, I know you're upset but this is enough."

"Okay, look either sit down and shut up or leave!"Denise snapped never breaking contact with Frank.

Meanwhile the noise woke Jeremy and he stumbled out, "What's going. Dad! Tanya!"

"Nothing son, I've got it," Denise comforted still totally focused on her objective.

"He's sick Mom!" Jeremy was panicked and that upset Frank and he tried to push things down even more.

"Okay, Jeremy, take Jordana and go to the kitchen and wait for me. Go, now!" she ordered. "I'll come and talk to you in a minute"

Tanya heard her husband and came out, she acted like it was no big deal. "Again?"

Denise nodded. "He's having trouble breathing."

"I know, every time he comes we do this," Tanya sighed. "Frank you want medrol?"

He nodded.

"Denise, upper left deltoid, and cleanse please." Those two spoke their own language; Tanya prepared the medicine while Denise cleaned his arms with an alcohol swab and counted as the medicine went in. He relaxed quickly and fell asleep from the exhaustion.

"Tanya, help me get him to bed," Denise said "He needs to sleep and everyone leave him alone"

"Let's kick them to bed and leave him, he's really grumpy when he comes out of that too fast and I'm afraid to move him."

Denise silently agreed. "How often, every time he's hear?" Denis asked. She was so upset over this.

"Everytime."

"This can't be healthy," she sighed. "Is his heart...this issue with his heart at all related to this?"

"Likely it's a contributing factor, yeah," Tanya affirmed.

"Okay, then you need to tell that little witch..." Denise caught herself. "Let's just go calm them down."

She nodded and they went to talk to Jordana and Jeremy.

"Mom knows him very well," Jeremy was telling her. "You'd do well to listen to her."

"I don't need to listen to her, she's the reason he's this screwed up in the first place!" she said

"Jordana I like you a lot but you respect my mother in my house," Jeremy warned as the ladies entered. "He's resting with a shot of medrol," Tanya replied. "This was very bad for him, Jordana."

Jordana glared at Denise, she did not like this woman.

Tanya was running this show, "We all need to realize something here, and Jeremy I'm sorry if you don't want to hear this but your father has a genetic predisposition for heart disease and if he doesn't learn to off put stress and release his tension he's going to be dead before he's fifty like his father and I know none of you want that."

They all shook their heads; no one wanted him dead, especially Denise.

"So Jordana, if that man wants or needs to cry 24/7 to release his stress you give him a hug and a tissue. Jeremy if he's struggling, don't yell at him and smother him, you get me?"

They both nodded.

"Denise is going to bed, I'm going to feed Jake, one of you sit up and if either of you upset him you will deal with me and ask my husband it is not a wise thing to choose to do"

"I'll stay with him," Jordana said quickly.

"You do nothing but hold his hand, I mean it!" she warned.

Everybody went to do as Tanya said, all except for Denise. She sat in her room listening, she couldn't get the sound of Frank's cries out of her head.

Jeremy knew his mother too well and after Tanya fed the baby he took the boy to his mother's room. "I know Mom; you want to be out there with him."

She sighed. "I have never seen him like that."

"I know," he replied. "I know, but you two are split. Speaking of where's Rob?"

"I have no idea, I have not seen him in three days," she replied. "His company has a branch here and I know he was overseeing some work."

"Well day after tomorrow is Christmas Eve," Jeremy replied. "He can't work then."

"Yeah, we'll see," she said. "He did last year."

Jeremy gave her a hug, "If you want I'll use Jacob to lure Jordana away and you can sit with Dad."

Denise laughed "Thank you."

Jeremy went out, "Jordana, I need you help please."

"What's wrong?"she asked.

"He just won't settle right, you sing him those songs and he just goes down, can you please rock him in his rocker Dad made?"

"Sure," she said smiling and went to rock Jacob, which was something Denise didn't do.

Denise waited about ten minutes then went to Frank. He was already waking up.

She put her hand on his back and rubbed "Hey soldier."

He was groggy and spacey, she expected that. "Feel like I'm going to be sick."

She helped him to the bathroom and sat with him while he was sick and rubbed his back.

"What the Hell?" he asked confused. Denise just put him in bed, "Don't talk, just lay."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Looks like a really bad panic attack," she replied. "Just lay now in the bed."

He nodded; he didn't have the strength to do anything else.

"I need you to lay, Frank," she told him. "Can I see your legs?"

"Why?"

"Let me be the nurse," she said. "I want to see if your ankles swell?"

"They're not," he said certain of himself.

"Can I see for myself please?"

He sighed but nodded and let her see for herself.

"Okay good," Denise replied. "Try to sleep more. I'm going to." She put up his blankets as Jordana came in the room.

"Hey honey, you're awake," she said smiling and climbing right on the bed.

Denise smiled and went to go to bed. Frank was dozing off again, "Hi Sweetheart."

"You feel okay?"she asked laying her head on his shoulder.

He shook his head, "Feeling weak and tired." Then he knew he was drugged, he admitted his real feelings to his wife.

"That's okay, it's the medicine," she comforted. "You'll be fine after you rest."

He nodded and she surprised him then by sitting up in bed and pulling him so he could lay his head in her lap. That was not a Jordana thing to do, even after his surgery.

"I know I haven't been here for you but that is going to change, starting now."

He nodded, "You're fine Jordy."

"No, I messed up," she murmured, a bit ashamed that she'd hadn't seen how badly bottling "You were suffering and I didn't even see it."

"You didn't want to see it," he told her gently. "We mean different things to each other Jordy."

"What?"she asked.

"We mean different things to each other," he repeated.

She was confused, was that a bad thing?

"That's good," he went on. "This is the second marriage for both of us, we need to mean different things or we'll fail."

She sighed in relief "You scared me."

He kissed her, "Don't be scared."

She smiled and cuddled up to him, she was going to make this work, Denise would not win him back, she wouldn't let it happen.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now Christmas even and Frank was a lot better than a few days before, but now Denise was really ill, she had been in pretty severe pain all day but was doing her best to hide it. she couldn't hide it from Frank though,he knew when she walked into the living room that morning she was hurting.

He kept sneaking and doing the chores she was doing and handing her boosters for her pain medicine.

"You lay down, where's your husband?"

"He left around four this morning," she said rolling her eyes. "I'm fine."

"You're in pain and weaker than a new born colt," Frank replied. "Just sit here and hold onto the baby. Jacob, you go Grandma?"

The baby cooed and kicked his little chubby legs.

"I think that's a yes," Frank laughed and handed her the baby while he went to work on the tree with Jeremy.

A few minutes later Frank could hear Denise talking to someone "You promised me you'd be here"

"I will be there," Rob defended. "I'll just be late but I'll be there before midnight mass."

"Fine," she sighed, she was upset but just brushed it off.

Jacob cooed and baaed and reached for Denise's necklace.

She hung up the phone just as he grabbed her necklace and pulled.

"No, no," she scolded smiling at him. Then Jordana noticed, the necklace had a ring on it. "Oh that's pretty was it your Mom's?"

"No, mine," she said knowing this would not go over well.

"Your...but your ring is on your hand."

"My other one."

"Your ring from my husband," she said with a definite hint of upset.

"Yeah," she said like it was no big deal. "He was my husband at one point."

"Yes, but he's not your husband anymore," Jordana replied. "Why do you wear it?" Denise just sighed, "To keep me from making the same mistake twice."

"Mistake?"she asked.

"Yes," Denise nodded. "Mistake. I hurt Frank very badly and I don't want to do that again."

"Your right, you did," she said. "And I am here to make damn sure you don't do it again!"

"I'm going to, and I don't know how to break it to him."

"What?"she asked. "Break what to him?"

"That I did what he said and I still don't want treatment."

"He knows?"she asked.

She nodded, "He came in and found me during a pain attack, I tried to lie but Frank knows me too well. He knows when someone he loves isn't well."

"Oh," she said obviously not happy.

"That's why he's chasing you off to bed early," Denise told her. "He can see the fatigue and the dizzy spells that come and go."

"It's my anemia," she replied quickly.

Denise laughed. "Try again; I've seen those signs before."

"Okay, but it's one of his presents so please keep it quiet until morning," Jordana begged.

She smiled. "I won't say a word. Congratulations Jordana, really, you both deserve this and he is going to be thrilled."

Jordana smiled, "Denise, you are whiter than Frank in winter, hon."

"Pain's bad," she sighed.

"Why don't you go lay down, Frank will follow I'm sure and he'll get the nap I want him to take."

Denise nodded, she was too tired to argue.

"Come on baby, let's lie down with Grandma for a nap." She took Jake with her and sure enough Frank followed and they both stayed until just before supper time.

Frank came out then. "I'm going to take Denise a plate when it's done. The pain's really bad and she won't do any more shots."

"What pain Dad?" Jeremy asked having heard his father. "Headache is that bad?"

He acknowledged with a nod, it was a little better than out and out lying.

Tanya nodded, "Let me talk to her." She went in to see Denise. "Please come to the table, it'll mean so much to Jeremy."

"Tanya, honey I can't even move," she said tears spilling from her eyes.

"Take the medicine," she said. "You don't deserve to suffer and Jeremy's doesn't deserve to have his son's first Christmas without his mother! He sat and cried when you said you weren't coming, did you know that?" she asked.

"Tanya I'm not taking that stuff, all it does is dull it enough to knock me out and I'm not living like that!"

"I have something else, let's try it. For Jeremy, for Jacob, you know Frank's going to sit in here..." Just as she said it Frank appeared with two plates.

"Frank, no you go out there with your son," Denise all but ordered.

"Nope," he sat down and started to cut her turkey and all for her, she gave in, this time.

"Fine let's go," she said rolling her eyes at them. "No meds, I'm doing this my way." She got up took a deep breath and put on a fake smile.

He shadowed her the rest of the night, Frank whispered, "Codeine in the stuffing."

"What?"she asked.

"I know you can't crush opiates but I used to grind up Tylenol three and hide it for her when she kicked her back out, I just did it now, she'll never know trust me."

"She's going to kill you!"

"She won't know," Frank replied. "Let's just eat but Tanya, no treatments, what's the clock on this thing. A year, two?"

That felt like a knife in the heart, but facts were facts, he'd have to accept it for Jeremy, for Jacob, and for himself.

They went and ate the supper and the dessert, Denise was smiling and seemed to feel better. Before it was time for the traditional one present each and Frank's reading from the Bible Denise reached for his leg and squeezed to get his attention.

"Yeah," he said

"I'm trying but I can't stand up," she told him a little frightened. "It's like air."

"Okay,I t's okay," he said and got up and helped her to her feet.

Her entire body shook, "Frank I can't do it. My legs won't..." Jordana heard it and jumped in. "Jeremy, can you show me again where you put the gifts Dad brought so I can pick Jacob's out from just me?"

He nodded and that distracted him so Frank could help Denise.

He just carried her and put her on the sofa with a blanket, "How's that. Want a pillow or anything?"

She shook her head, "Don't leave me," she begged. She was frightened.

"I won't, I'm going to sit right here," he told her. "It's all right, let me just tuck you a little bit. How's your pain?"

"It's coming back."

"Let Tanya give you something for it," he pressed.

She shook her head.

He waited a bit then got up and brought her a cup of eggnog, "No alcohol, just to be festive."

She smiled and took it, she sipped it and made a face. "This is terrible."

"Just choke it down and make Jeremy happy, he made it this year,' Frank laughed and Jeremy and Jordana returned with gifts.

Denise put it down and forced herself up and went to mingle with her son, Frank cursed under his breath and Tanya walked over "What did you do?"

"More drugs," he replied. "She's having a hard time walking, her legs are going."

"That's her spine but you can't keep giving her meds like this, she'll eventually get sick and want to know why," she warned.

"That's it, I swear," he replied. "Just so she can have a nice day, I need her to have a nice day today and tomorrow, okay?" he was tearing up.

"I know," she said, then out of nowhere they heard a loud crash and looked over to see Denise on the floor but she wasn't the one hurt, she was trying to help Jordana who had fallen.

"Denise!" It was out of Frank's mouth then he saw, "Jordy, honey what happened?"

"She got dizzy," Denise said. "We need to get her up."

Frank was all over that one, "Honey, are you still dizzy?

She nodded and held her head. "Frank take her and sit on the sofa or in bed, she's pale as a ghost," Denise said with a firm nurse's tone.

"I want to be up for presents," Jordana told Frank.

"Okay, we'll sit on the sofa. Okay?" Gently he helped her up.

She nodded and dense now shadowed her. "Okay, Dad," Jeremy said. 'Who's first?"

"Jake," he said laughing. He was so excited to see his grandson react to his new things.

"All right big guy," Jeremy said to his son. "This one is from Grandpa Frank."

Tanya smiled and opened the present since he was too little to do it himself. It was the rocking horse Frank spent hours working on.

"Frank!"Tanya said shocked. "This is beautiful!"

He shrugged, "Jeremy loved rocking on his, he was six when he broke it and he cried for a month."

"Dad, do you have to tell that to my wife?" Jeremy asked blushing.

Tanya smiled and kissed him, "Makes me love you more."

He smiled and kissed her again, Frank looked at Denise and rolled his eyes.

Jacob started babbling and Tanya held him on the horse and he smiled and cooed as Frank took his picture.

"Okay, Jeremy your turn," Denise said doing her best to look alert even though she was dozing.

Jeremy nodded and took a gift, "From Mom."

Denise smiled as he opened it.

He opened the box to a beautiful cashmere shirt with all his specifications. "No one can pick out shirts like a mom," Jeremy laughed and hugged Denise.

She smiled and hugged him tight. "I love you sweetie."

"Tanya next," Frank ordered with a laugh. "Go on honey."

Tanya smiled "From Frank," she said and opened it.

It was another beautifully crafted gift, a spice rack that had the most common spices first, neatly labeled in paint and sealant. Denise was blown away with it.

"Frank this is great!" she said smiling and hugged him. "Jeremy we're getting a divorce, I'm marrying your father!"

They all laughed, "I'll teach him. Go on Dee."

"No, Jordana, you go next," she said with a smile.

Jordana nodded, "From Denise." She opened it to find a wooden ornament, two turtle doves engraved, "Fifth Christmas Together, Frank and Jordana," with the date.

"Denise," she said plesantly surprised. "This is...thaank you!"

"You're welcome, Frank, you go now," she said hoping Jordana was going to give him the gift tonight so she could start resting.

"Okay. From Jordana." He opened it to see two baby rattles, one blue and one pink.

"I think this is Jake's," he laughed and looked at his wife.

"No, it's yours," she said softly. With a deep breath she told him. "Frank, honey I...I'm...pregnant."

"What?" He was speechless.

She nodded with a huge smile. "Five weeks."

Frank choked up then smile and held her, "Oh this is the best...Wait is that why you fell? Did you hurt it? Did she hurt it Dee?"

"No, she fell on her back," she said. "She'll be sore but the baby should be fine"

He relaxed and leaned back with his wife on his lap. "Okay, Denise, you put it off long enough."

She laughed."Okay. This is from Frank."

She got a beautifully crafted jewelry box, it had spaces for her bracelets and earrings and rings, and even for necklaces so they didn't get tangled. On the top was a cursive D carved into the wood.

" Frank, this is beautiful," she said smiling. "Thank you."

"Welcome," he replied. "Now does anyone need the bathroom or anything before we light the tree and read the Christmas story?"

Everyone shook their head.

Tanya picked up the wrappings and turned off the lights then Jeremy plugged in the tree. "Oh that's gorgeous," Denise said and inhaled sharply reaching from Frank or Jordana on instinct.

Jordana took her hand and Frank placed his hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"Jordana asked quietly

"It's back strong," she replied. "Just read the Bible and I'll go to bed."

Frank nodded and got up.

He got the Bible and read from Luke as he did every year he was home, he just about finished it when Denise was seized with such a vicious pain she moaned so loudly it frightened everyone including Tanya.

"Denise, are you okay?" Tanya asked going to her side, she couldn't talk, her whole body was tensed up and she couldn't breathe.

Frank was there next, "Dee, I've got you, okay. I'm right here, I'm not leaving you. Tanya do it."

"No," Denise whimpered.

"Yes, Tanya, consider it an order!" Frank barked at her and she got her bag. "Dee, just listen, you need it sweetheart. You do. Jordy, come hold her arm please."

Denise fought him, she was crying.

Tanya had the syringe, "Denise why don't you want it?"

"It'll pass," she said.

"It won't pass," Tanya told her. "Listen to your grandson, he's frightened. Just a little bit."

"Frank, get them out of here," Denise begged focusing on him.

"Jordy, let her go," Frank told her. "Jeremy take the baby to your room please." Jeremy was just shell shocked watching, he knew something was wrong.

He only nodded and took his son and went to his room.

While Denise was distracted Tanya went for it and hit her with the syringe.

"Damn it!"she screamed making everyone jump

"That's it, just rest, honey. Close eyes." Frank cooed to her. "Close eyes, I'm here."

"No," she whimpered, she was still trying to fight him and the pain.

"Yes, close eyes," he soothed. Then he picked her up, sat her on his lap and rocked her slowly.

"That was bad," Jordana said in shock.

He nodded, "And it'll get worse until it slowly robs her of her ability to walk, talk, feed herself, use the bathroom unless she...Let me put her down, then I think I need to have a talk with my son."

"I'll do it, you stay with her," Tanya offered knowing this was hard on her father-in-law even if they were divorced.

"No," Frank said. "This is a father to son kind of thing."

"Oh, okay," she said.

Frank put Denise down then went to talk to his son, he was sitting on his bed playing with Jake who had finally calmed down.

"Put him in his bed, and we'll take a walk, it's just starting to snow," Frank told him. "That's not a request."

He nodded and took the baby and put him in his bed and got his shoes on.

Tanya cried her heart out as she watched them go, "I don't want to do that kind of stuff."

"Me either," Jordana sighed putting her hand on her belly.

"I supposed you have questions for me," Frank said as they began their walk.

"What's wrong with her?"he asked pointedly.

"I didn't know until just this week, Jeremy, Mom..." Frank's voice caught. "Son, Mommy's got..." It did it again.

"Cancer?" he supplied.

He nodded, "Yes. Stage 3 bone cancer and Tanya thinks now it's in her spine. It's painful, it's very painful and she's not taking any treatment right now. That was her worse attack, she fights me on the meds...This is probably her last Christmas and we need to do all we can to help her enjoy it."

He nodded. "Why does she fight the meds?"

"She wants to be lucid and to...hide it from you," Frank replied. "You're still her baby, and no parent wants to look at their baby and tell them they're dying. No matter how old he is, no matter if he's a parent too."

"Let's go home," Jeremy said quickly. He wanted to be with his mother now every second he could.

"You have to have some feelings, son, and I..." Frank was battling tears again. "You bring them here, please, I won't fault you any of them."

"I want to spend time with mom while I can," he said stoically.

"Okay, I love you Jeremy. And I'm not going anywhere okay so you need me you find me." He opened his arms to his son.

Jeremy hugged him tight then they went home, Denise was still asleep and Jordana looked like hell.

Tanya was still sobbing in the older woman's arms.

Both men saw this and went to be with their wives.

Tanya didn't want Jeremy she wanted Frank.

Frank was holding Jordana when he noticed Tanya needed him too.

He opened his other arm, "Okay, okay, listen here, " he commanded. "She deserves more than this. How many Christmases did she make? We are going to put this in a box and have this holiday. Got it?"

They all nodded in agreement, it would take teamwork but they'd do it.

Jeremy went right to his mother's room; Frank took Jordana to their room. "A baby?" he beamed. "Really? Can i feel?"

"It's not moving just yet but go ahead," she said smiling.

"I know it's not moving," he replied but touched the space where the baby was. "It's Daddy."

She smiled and put her hand on his

"Let's get you in bed, I have work to do."

She nodded and he helped her into bed and she was asleep before he even left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Frank sat up on the sofa with a cup of coffee; he was planning an attack, an ambush actually. He couldn't let this continue.

Rob dragged in around one in the morning. Frank could smell the booze and perfume as soon as he walked in the door.

He turned on the light like a father waiting up for a wayward teen and stood, hands on his hips, staring the other man down.

"What?"Robert slurred

"I think I should be asking you that question," Frank replied. "Do you have any idea what happened here tonight?"

"No," he said.

"My daughter, my wife, and I had to hold your wife down while we gave her medication for her pain. I had to carry her from the dinner table because she couldn't walk, I had to put her to bed, I had to hold her and rock her until the pain died down enough for her to sleep, why am I the one doing this?"

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time," he offered. Frank wasn't buying it. "I'll go check on her."

"Not before you shower," Frank hissed and got closer. "You cheating with just one or is it several?"

"I'm not cheating!" he said defensively.

"Smell like Chanel, never here, wrinkled clothes, lipstick on your tie."

He sighed. "Okay, it was a onetime thing."

"Had to be more than that if she flies to Virginia on Christmas Eve," Frank challenged.

"It's my ex-wife," he said.

Frank nodded, "Rob, she's going through enough, really. Just...just let her be, if you can't love her, let her be."

"I do love her," he insisted.

"Then be here with her, be her nurse, hold her, or the next time I won't be so generous."

He nodded and went to shower and check on his wife.

He went to the bedroom, looked at his wife, so tiny, looking so very weak, he backed out.

He went back to the living room to sit after showering to wait for her to wake up.

Frank was still there, "If you can't do this, just admit it."

"No more slip ups," he promised.

"Then why aren't you holding her?" Frank asked. "Just...if you are going to leave her, do it now."

"I'm not," he said just as they heard Denise waking up.

Rob was still frozen, Frank was pulled to her. "Hey, ssh."

"I don't feel well," she said weakly.

He stroked her forehead, "I know you just lay here and rest. Can you move your legs?"

She moved her legs a little "Where's Rob?"she asked. She rarely asked for him, but she knew she should.

"He's in the living room," Frank replied. "He got in a little while ago."

"Can you get him for me?"she asked.

Frank nodded and put her hand down on the bed. "I'll get him."

Frank went back to the living room "She's awake and she wants you. Don't screw this up," he warned.

Robert nodded and went to be with his wife, she was lying on her side, she was pale and shaking, that scared him.

"So I guess the cat's out of the bag," Rob said. "He's mean when he's mad."

Denise laughed "He's all bark and no bite. Where have you been?"

"At a Christmas party," he replied. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"It's okay, you're here now," she said reaching for him.

He smiled and lay with her. "You sleep?

"Yeah after they drugged me," she sighed. "I'm going to kill Frank as soon as I can get up!"

"You needed it, honey," he replied. "You need to be regular on your pills."

"They don't help anymore," she admitted.

"Then we need to change them, we will," he promised then she took a breath and coughed.

"Denise, you okay?" he asked concerned.

"What's that...Rob...where were you tonight?"

He froze solid and that gave her the answer she feared. "Get away from me!" she demanded.

"Denise, honey..."

"No, get away from me!" She started to cry.

Frank heard her getting upset, "Denise?"

He walked back to see her crying "Frank, get him out of here!"

"Robert, let's not make a scene okay, get a bag and go, I'll see you get the rest of your things."

"Denise! Please, honey it was a mistake!" he begged.

"No," she replied. "It wasn't a mistake. A mistake is what I did, a mistake is a one night stand that hurts someone you love, this is an affair! This has been ongoing and I was just too blind or too stupid to see it."

He sighed but got a bag and left the house if she didn't want him, he didn't want her either.

Frank sat on Denise's bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head "He cheated on me, that's all there is to it."

"How's your pain? Do you want me to stay?" he asked gently. He knew her heart had to hurt, his hurt for her and from her, even now.

"I can't breathe," she gasped.

"Okay," he sighed. "Sit up for me and try to calm down."

She sat up and took deep breaths to try and calm herself down but it wasn't working.

"Let me get Tanya."

"No, it's okay," she said starting to calm down. "I don't want her anywhere near me"

"Why?" he stroked her hair as he rocked slightly as if he never stopped.

"Because she jabbed that needle in me when I told you all not to!"

"I told her to jab that needle in you, you have no idea what you looked like screaming in pain like that, both Jordana and Tanya broke down and cried, Jacob screamed his little head off!"

"Well don't do it again," she said with very little conviction.

"Denise, you needed it. You felt better and you went to sleep and now it's not as bad, why are you so against it?"

"Because I just am!"

"Not a good enough reason, give me a god reason and you know it Denise I'll fight like the Devil to back you."

"I don't want it because it makes this all too real," she murmured.

"It is real," he replied. "It is real and it'll be real and it'll be worse if you just leave it. That baby boy was terrified. Terrifed."

She took one look at Frank and burst into tears.

He sighed, now they were getting someplace.

She reached for him,she wanted him again.

He held her close to him, "You listen, you start on your pills, we get you some treatment, I'll be there, Dee, ever minute of every day, every pain, every fear, every victory I'll be there if you do this, please. I need my best friend.'

She nodded and just laid in his arms

"Good. Can you lay and sleep by yourself or you want me to stay?"

"Stay with me," she said softly.

He nodded, "Lay back." He tucked her in and sat at her bedside until morning.

That's where Jordana found him when she woke up and it hurt, he was still in love with Denise and she knew it, she wanted to change it but she didn't know how.

She just would be natural, "Frank, let me take over, you get a little rest before the others arrive. Jeremy invited the Holdens and Burtons."

"No, it's okay. She'll be up soon anyway," he said.

"How is she?"

"She finally realized she needs the medicine. She's okay, found out her husband is a scumbag though," he said.

"Oh? Oh, no, that...that snake in the grass, that lowdown conniving little…that's just downright cruel!" Jordana replied and cuddled to Frank. "Did I tell you I love you lately?"

He smiled and held her. "Yeah,you did."

"Well it's true, we both love you," she told him. "Let me help her get dressed you shower and play with your grandson, go on now."

He nodded and kissed her "I love you"he said and went to play with Jacob.

By noon everyone was up and getting ready for the day, even Denise was up. She wasn't in any pain and loved it, she got up and played with Jacob, showered and got ready for the day. She did all she could to keep her mind off of Robert and the fact that she was alone again. Frank got up and was helping Jeremy fry the turkey while Tanya and Jordana sat on the porch and watched them.

"I'm worried about this," Tanya laughed. "Two Thanksgivings ago they got drunk and tried to deep fry everything even their shoes."

Jordana laughed. "I remember that, right after Frank tried to murder Rudolph for not staying on the roof. You never did want to decorate before the first of December after that."

"I never wanted to see a turkey fryer again after that," she laughed. "They are so cute; you'd never guess he was his dad though would you?"

Jordana laughed again and shook her head. Jeremy favored his mother in appearance.

Denise came outside with Jacob, "Tanya, where are the extra wipes, honey?"

"In my bathroom under the sink," she replied turning to face her mother-in-law and son.

"Jordana, you might want to practice this," Denise told her. "Frank isn't good at changing diaper. He tries but he makes a mess."

Jordana laughed "Okay, do you mind if I practice on your kid?" she asked Tanya.

"Go for it," Tanya laughed. "Frank, Jeremy time to wash up the Holden's will be here any minute.

They both whined, they were having fun.

"You can play later boys," she laughed. "We want to have a nice home for the general."

Before they went in though the Holdens arrived and Michael joined in with Frank and Jeremy's "chore" without even saying hello.

Emmalin laughed, "My father is such a kid."

"They've been at this at all morning," Tanya replied. "Gifts under the tree."

They walked in to see Denise with Jordana. "That's too tight, it's gonna rip."

Jordana was getting nervous and fumbling as Denise tried to help her.

"It's okay, as long as he's covered he can't get you," Denise said being infinitely patient.

Jordana tried again but once again she failed and this time Jacob did get her, actually he got both of them.

Denise just laughed, "Try again, then change your clothes."

Jordana looked at her and after the next time of not getting it she just gave up and went to change clothes. Denise heard her crying in her room.

It was only then Denise noticed Claudia Joy.

"Hey," she said smiling. "He got me!"

"Hey," she replied smiling. "Why were you teaching Jordana the fine art of diapering?"

"She's gonna need to know how. She's pregnant."

Claudia Joy was shocked, "Wow, that's...Denise are you feeling okay?"

"Of course." Again with a fake smile.

"You look pale, honey."

"Just a cold, I'm okay," she lied.

Frank came inside a second later, "Hello ladies...we're missing a lady."

"Yeah, she's in the bedroom, she's upset because she couldn't get the diaper on right," Denise told him.

"And so it begins," he laughed. "I'll get her then we can do the rest of those gifts."

Claudia Joy and Denise nodded then Frank went to check on his wife, she was sitting on the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, Jordy," Frank sighed. "You're all right Sweetie pie. Come here."

"I can't do this Frank," she said sniffling.

He sat by her, "Can't do what honey?"

"Have a baby," she said. "I'm going to be a terrible mom."

"No you'll be a wonderful mother," Frank replied. "You just need to learn a few things and God willing Denise will be with us when the baby comes and she can help out."

She nodded and laid on his shoulder, she was starting not to feel well.

"Almost time to eat and do gifts, come on out." He kissed her cheek.

She nodded and got up and they went back out to the living room. "You okay Jordana?"Denise asked

She nodded, "Maybe we can give it another whirl after dinner."

She nodded and Tanya came into the living room and told them to come eat.

The meal was wonderful, even the turkey and ham Frank and Jeremy deep fried. Denise barely ate a bite but she was smiling.

"Denise you sure your okay?"Claudia Joy asked.

She nodded, "I'm full, that's all."

She only nodded and let it go for now, she'd ask Frank later.

He whispered to her, "Dee, pain back?"

"Yeah but it's not bad."

"When dinner's over I want you to go with Tanya for a shot then you can sit out here, okay?" he asked.

"Not while they're here," she said.

"Denise, no one will notice you going to the bathroom but they will you screaming in agony."

She sighed "Fine." She knew he was right, she just didn't like it.

He smiled and after supper Denise and Tanya went to the bedroom.

"This is ridiculous," Denise sighed.

"Why?" she asked injecting the drugs.

"Having to take a freaking pain shot everyday just to get peace," She groaned. "This was not the way I wanted to do this but...I have no choice."

"Denise, this is all you're going to do," Tanya explained. "You aren't going to just let the cancer go and not hurt. Bone cancer is painful; you have to control it to have a peaceful death. If that's what you want, you need to control your pain."

"I'm going to do chemo," she sighed.

"Good for you!" she said excited. "That's the Denise I love! Let's go out now so Jeremy and I can give you a Christmas present."

"Let's just hope this doesn't make me sleep like it has every time I've taken it," she laughed.

"It won't, it's a new drug, a day version if you will. I'll give you the night version later."

While Denise was gone Claudia Joy cornered Frank, "Spill."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Denise, what's wrong and where is Robert?"

"Ask her," he said and walked away.

A little while later they joined for the presents, there was a lot for the baby and other children, then finally one from Jeremy and Tanya to, "Mom AND Dad."

Denise looked a little confused at her ex husband.

"Ladies privilege," he replied and let her open the box. "It was a picture of Jacob and a ?" It said, "To Grandma and Grandpa love Jacob and Julie or Justin."

Denise's eyes shot wide open and she squealed and got up and hugged her daughter-in-law and son.

Frank was right behind her congratulating them both, there was hugging and kissing galore as congratulations swept the room and Frank got caught up in the moment.

He turned to Denise to offer a hug and without realizing or thinking they both kissed each other, and not just a kiss between parents with a shared child or two friends with a romantic past, this kiss was more than a merging of mouths, more than the joining of hearts, this kiss was so much more, it was a union of souls.

A/N: **Sequel to follow after the New Year.**


End file.
